Futurama
by CharmedBuffy-fan16
Summary: Alternate season 5 opener- When Phoebe recieves a vision fortelling Piper's death, the Charmed Ones journey to the future again. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Sadly I do not own the Charmed characters, I just own the plot, one of the Characters, 'Amber', and the Demons. The story is generally safe for people that have seen Charmed. It is rated pg-13, for VERY RARE, and very mild swearing, violence and a Character death.

Thankyou soooooooo much for checking out my first fan fiction, and PLEASE review! I won't carry on if nobody bothers.

Charmed: 5.01 futurama part one.

Chapter one  
The delicious and extremely welcoming cooking smells coming from the kitchen had lured Paige Matthews out of her warm bed. The golden morning sunlight streamed into the hallway through the stained glass of the front door, and even though she was up slightly more early than she would have liked on a Sunday, she was in a strangely good mood.

Her feet made no sound on the laminate flooring as she padded across the dining room in her white silk dressing gown and white fluffy slippers towards the kitchen. Paige stepped into the room. Her eldest sister twenty nine year old Piper stood over the stove on the centre island, sliding a saucepan onto the heat. She was fully dressed in a black sweater and comfortable faded jeans She raked a thick strand of long chestnut hair behind her ear and looked up. "Hey Paige!" She greeted her brightly. "Morning," Paige yawned. "what are you doing?" Piper pointed to a plate next to her on the tiled island on which was a stack of light, fluffy pancakes smothered in sweet syrup. Paige felt relieved at the sight of her favourite breakfast food, and her stomach gave an insistent growl. "I thought that since Phoebe went to work early this morning, we could do some sisterly bonding just you and me."

Paige smiled. She still couldn't quite get her head around the fact that only a year ago, she hadn't known that her Sisters even existed. She had met them right after the tragic death of their eldest sister Prue. Prue had lost her life helping her sisters protect a local doctor from a very powerful Demon. They had been fighting demons for three years, and had never been defeated, but then they were defeated in the worst way possible. The Source of all evil, their arch enemy, had finally succeeded in ending the power of three. He had sent his personal assassin Shax to kill them. Piper and Phoebe had survived, but for Prue, it was too late. Piper and Phoebe had been devastated. The Charmed ones they thought, were no more. But then, they had learned about a younger half sister, who had been given up when she was born. Paige. She had learnt about and accepted her destiny, and her sisters and their wiccan ways. Even a year later, it would suddenly hit her all over again. 'I have sisters. I'm one of the three most powerful good witches in the world.' Something told her that this was not something other people went through.

"Wow! Piper, you went all out!" Paige commented. "But you didn't have to do all this. You should be taking it easy." Piper rolled her eyes. She appreciated her sister's concern, but she hated being treated like a very fragile porcelain doll. "Paige, I'm pregnant, not diseased." She sighed. "Anyway, Sit, eat." Paige didn't need encouragement. They perched themselves on two stalls and sat at the island. Paige pulled one stack of pancakes toward her and began to tuck in. "There are some blueberry muffins too." Piper motioned to a small wicker basket in front of them. "Ooohhh! My favourite!" Paige declared through a mouthful of Pancake. Piper shook her head in mock despair and grinned. She grabbed a muffin from the basket and took a bite…

Phoebe sat at her office desk in the 'bay area mirror' building. She typed in the last words of her letter into the computer. 'Other people have overcome their jealousy. So can you. And think how much happier you'll be! I wish you confidence and the best of luck.

Phoebe

Bay area mirror

She hit print, and leaned back in her chair. There, that had been the last letter. Another weekly advice column completed. She loved her job. She felt so good thinking about what she had accomplished, how many people she had hopefully helped. It was great also to know that she could help people in a natural way as well as supernatural. She picked up her mug of coffee and took a sip. She couldn't work without her daily intake of caffeine. The door of her office swung open, and her blond assistant Chloe walked into the room. "Oh, great!" Phoebe smiled. "Please could you take this to Elise?" She asked twitching the printed page out of the printer and smoothing it out on her desk.. "Sure." Chloe clattered over the lino and picked up the document. "Do you want some more coffee?" She offered. "No thanks, I've got some." Phoebe tapped the rim of the brimming mug with a perfectly manicured finger. "Okay." She brushed her forehead with the back of her hand. "How do you do this?" She giggled. "I'm beat and I'm just an assistant!"

"Why not take the day off?" Phoebe suggested. "I'm sure I can cope." Her assistant looked relieved. "Are you sure?" Phoebe nodded. "Sure. I've got lots of work done, what with all the overtime."

"Thanks Phoebe. I'll take this to Elise and then go. I'll see you tomorrow." Phoebe waved as her assistant walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Phoebe pulled out one of her desk drawers and took out her purse. She tipped the contents out onto her desk and began to rummage through it, looking for a hair clip. In the pile, she suddenly recognised one of the items as not being hers. Piper's lipstick lay on top of the pile. 'Obviously picked it up by mistake.' Phoebe frowned. She didn't remember picking anything up this morning. She shrugged and picked it up.

The moment her finger tips touched the tube, a jolt of electricity rippled through her. The office began to melt away, and Phoebe knew that she was being hit by a vivid premonition.

Piper, standing there,  
A fireball  
A scream.

Then the vision dissolved, and she was back in her office, still shaken by what she had just seen.

"Oh my god. Piper."


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

The underworld was in uproar. A group of figures adorned in black robes stood in a huddle, their strange demonic voices all murmuring together, sounding like the angry buzz of a wasps nest.

"SILENCE!" One of them yelled. The crowd fell instantly silent. "We will never succeed in killing the witches if we continue to mutter like a bunch of idiots!" His voice echoed around the rough stone walls. There was a guilty silence. "We need to focus on the Witch that's carrying the child." He decided. "The child will be an even bigger threat to us than The Charmed Ones." At this, the murmuring began again. How was that possible? A baby, a bigger threat than the three most powerful good witches the world has ever known? That was impossible. "SILENCE YOU MUMBLING FOOLS!" He roared. "This child will cause the downfall of our kind. Of all evil. We need to move fast."

"Master, how..." One of the other demons began...but he didn't have a chance to finish. His master slung a high voltage energy ball in the direction of the interrupting voice, and it connected squarely with his stomach. His master watched with satisfaction as the demon burst into flames and eventually was sucked right out of existence by the fire.

"Does anyone else want to cross me?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice, and turning around putting his back to them. "Well, it looks like I'll get all the glory for the demise of those filthy little Witches and become the new Source." He whirled back round to face them, and they coward under his icy stare from under the hooded robe. "And as soon as I'm crowned the new Source, I'll take care of you."...

BRRRIIIING! BRRRIIIING! The telephone rang out through the spacious rooms of Halliwell manor. Piper tipped the breakfast plates she was holding into the overflowing sink and wiped her hands on a towel. "I'll get that. Paige, could you wash up the last of the plates?" 

"Sure." Piper clattered out of the kitchen, into the hallway, and picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello?" Her other sister's voice sounded desperate and worried on the other end of the line. "Phoebes, slow down," Piper coaxed. "What's wrong?"

"I had a premonition," Phoebe explained into her cell phone. "and not a good one. I'm on my way home in the car." Piper's heart leapt sickeningly in her chest. "What did you see?" She asked, dreading the answer. "Just stick with Paige, and be careful." Suddenly a horrible realisation hit Piper. "Something happens to me doesn't it?" She realised with shock. "Phoebes, it's okay, you can tell me."

"Okay, yes. Something..." Suddenly a loud scream tore through the ear piece like a knife, and made her pull her cell phone away from her ear. "PIPER!" She screamed into the phone. "PIPER!" She clicked off the tiny phone and tossed it over her shoulder onto the back seat. Then she gripped the steering wheel with both hands and hit the gas. She hoped that she wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

As Piper and Phoebe had been talking, a hideous green demon with oozing skin had shimmered into the room, and knocked Piper to the ground. She had dropped the receiver which was now hanging by its cord over the small antique table on which the phone was placed. 

Piper rolled onto her back and thrust her arms out in the demon's direction in an attempt to blow him to smithereens with her power...but to her horror, it had almost no effect.

The scaly creature was knocked of its slimy webbed feet with an angry howl of rage and lay sprawled on the ground. 'He didn't blow up! Why did he not blow up?!' Piper's mind whirled.

"Piper!" Paige came sprinting into the hallway, but instantly had to duck out again as the demon sent an energy ball sailing through the air in her direction. It connected sharply with the door frame.

Piper took advantage of the moment that the creature was pre-occupied and managed to scramble to her feet, and she dived into the living room after Paige, another energy ball missing her by inches. "Paige! Orb our butts outta here!" But before Paige had a chance to react a third energy ball made a direct hit. The force of the energy ball launched Piper through the air, straight into the next room. She landed with a sickening thud on the dining table, which collapsed with a crash on impact. Her vision went cloudy and a sharp pain whammed into her head. Then, everything went black and she slumped onto the wrecked table unconscious. "Piper!" Paige yelped again. 

Then, with Piper taken care of, the monster advanced on Paige slashing at her with its dangerously sharp talons. "Sorry I can't stick around." Paige told him dryly. She felt the warm tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach that she always felt when she orbed, and her body instantly dissolved into blue and white swirling lights. Then, the lights appeared in the hallway, and she became solid again. "Leo!" she screamed. The familiar swirl of lights appeared beside her and then took the solid form of the sister's whitelighter (a guardian angel for witches.) and Piper's husband, Leo.

"Paige, what's happened, are...aaaggh!" The demon had just noticed him and lunged toward him. Leo yelped and dove to the floor out of the way.

Paige sprang forwards and launched herself onto the snarling, smelly creatures back, grimacing as its scaly, moist, oozing skin drenched her nightclothes. "Leo! Orb to the dining room!" she shouted over the howls of protest from the demon. "But..."

"Just do it!" With one last worried look at the battle being fought in the hallway, he orbed out. Almost at exactly the same moment, the gnarly beast succeeded in swinging Paige off of his back and she tumbled to the floor.

The front door swung open and Phoebe bounded into the usually welcoming hallway. The scene that met her eyes now though, wasn't in the least bit welcoming. Paige was edging backwards across the floor and the most hideous monster she had ever seen was advancing on her, talons raised. Paige clearly hadn't noticed Phoebe and orbed away from the scene.

The demon turned, and Phoebe saw its face for the first time. Terror gripped her heart as it lunged toward her. Phoebe launched herself into the air using her power of levitation and threw a powerful kick at the demon's jaw. Its head snapped back. Phoebe dropped to the ground expertly and used her leg to sweep his out from under him. He crashed to the floor. Phoebe dove to the floor too, expecting to land on top of the creature, but instead, she hit solid ground. The demon had shimmered out. "Damn" Phoebe thought aloud.

She pulled herself to her feet and hurried into the living room. "Paige, Piper!" She turned and noticed the trashed dining room table, and her stomach churned. 'Please let them be okay.' She pleaded silently. She ran into the dining room and found Leo and Paige helping Piper to her feet.

"Piper!" Phoebe cried ecstatically. "You're Okay!" Phoebe bounced over to her sister and threw her arms around her.

"I'm okay too." Paige piped up, hurt. Phoebe giggled and took Paige in her arms too.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Phoebe apologised. "But I had a vision at work of Piper being killed by a demon, so I'm just relieved." Paige pulled out of Phoebe's embrace with a start.

"What?" Paige asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Piper confirmed. "But I'm safe now." She looked at Phoebe. "Right?" She pressed, seeing her Sister's worried look.

"Well, actually," Phoebe didn't know how to break the news. "that demon isn't dead, it just shimmered out, and also..." She paused. "Also..." Piper desperately tried to get her sister to finish her sentence. "Actually, that wasn't the demon I saw kill you in my vision. Which means more are on the way."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four

Ten minutes later, Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo, stood around the pedestal in the attic on which was perched the book of shadows, their family heritage. The sacred, antique volume, was the very source of their powers. Phoebe had discovered it one stormy evening, right after the death of their grandmother. She had read an incantation from the book aloud and had, without meaning too, awakened their dormant powers. The musty pages held information and vanquishes for most of the evil world.

Piper was flipping through the pages, her frustration growing. "OOOOH!" she groaned. "We haven't found anything yet, and we're already over half way through the book!" Leo slipped his arms around his wife's waist and Piper leaned against his broad chest. She felt so safe in his comforting embrace. "It's Okay honey." He told her softly. He kissed her hair. "Your sisters and I won't let anything happen to you." He moved his hands down to her hips and looked at Phoebe and Paige. "I should go to the elders and find out what I can. They might have some information we could find useful." Piper turned around to face Leo and hugged him back. "Hurry back." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Then he disappeared in a swirl of lights. 

Piper turned her attention back to the book. She turned 3 more pages before she saw it. "Hey, guys. I think I've found our demon." Phoebe and Paige leaned in to look at the double page before them. On the first of the two pages was a picture of a group of demons; all looked identical to the one that had attacked them. The other page was purely hand written text, in looping, gothic script. "Anubi." Paige read aloud. "According to the information, there are about one hundred of these things lurking." Phoebe didn't want to hear about how many there were, or even what powers they had, she just wanted to know one thing: "Is there a vanquish?" She enquired. Paige skimmed down the page. "Well, they can protect themselves against a witches powers," she informed them. 'That's why I couldn't blow it up.' Piper realised. "But the vanquish is nice and simple." She continued. "a potion. But a couple of the ingredients may be hard to get hold of, so I think that we should just concentrate on the demon you saw incinerate our sister." "Good idea." Piper agreed, her voice dripping with sarcasm….

An hour later, they had scoured the book from cover to cover, but there was nothing about the demon from Phoebe's vision. Phoebe slammed the book closed, revealing the triquetra, the symbol of the power of three which adorned the front cover. 'Leo where are you.' Piper thought desperately. As if on cue, swirling white lights appeared in the middle of the attic and took the form of her husband. Usually, just the site of her him made her knees go weak with relief, but now, the grave and worried look on his face was making her feel worse. She knew something was wrong. "Leo. What is it?" she murmured. "The elders told me that Phoebe's vision was eight months into the future." Leo stated. Phoebe was taken aback. "Eight months?!" she squeaked. Her visions had never taken place more than a week into the future before, apart from the time she had had a vision of them in their future bodies from 2009. "Yeah." Leo confirmed. "So we're going to have to wait eight months to kill this thing?" Paige said exasperated. "Not if I can help it." Phoebe assured her. "I think it's time we paid the future another little visit."

I apologise for how short this Chapter is. I have uploaded Chapter five to go with it though. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter Five

The spell in this chapter was not written by me, but it was written by a boy on charmed net, username River. Good job River, and thanx!

Chapter five

"Phoebe, I still don't think that this is a good idea." Paige commented as she tossed the handful of chopped garlic in her fist into the ceramic bowl. "It could be dangerous." She chewed her bottom lip. The garlic began to react with the rest of the ingredients in the bowl, and a small explosion and a thick cloud of steam later, the potion began to change from a murky sludge, to a violet colour. "Paige, I don't care about the risks. All I care about is our sister." She began to stir the bubbling liquid with a wooden spoon. "It maybe the only shot we have." Paige nodded. Phoebe was right.  
"But still, how do you expect us to get to the future without a spell?" Piper demanded. "The future spell disappeared from the book when we first cast it."  
"I know, I've written a brand new one." Phoebe informed her. "But I've kept the beginning of the old one." She twitched a piece of folded paper out of the pocket of her jeans and handed it to Piper. Her sister unfolded it, and her eyes skittered down the page. "This might actually work."

Paige was determined to get all of her doubts off of her chest. "But if this demon is from the future, it could have some serious power." She pointed out. "I mean, are we really ready to go up against such a powerful demon?"  
"Sure," Piper said cheerily, trying to convince herself as well as Paige. "We're the Charmed Ones, and besides: our future selves will have some serious powers too." She pointed out, folding up the spell and handing it back to Phoebe. She pocketed it. "But we won't know how to control them in our future bodies," Phoebe reminded her sisters. "Which is why the purpose of this spell is to take us to our future bodies, not actually put us in them."  
The doubting voice screaming in Paige's head was now only a whisper. It seemed that her sisters had thought of everything. Nothing could go wrong. 'could it?' The voice in her head added.  
"Then," she said after a moment. "lets do it!"…

Five candles flickered in a circle around the half full bowl, sending shadows dancing around the attic walls. The candlelight was the only source of light in the room, but this was required with most wiccan rituals. A thin layer of steam curled upwards from the bowl. The Charmed Ones were seated in a circle around the small table, and Phoebe used the last available spot of space on it, to scribble the date of their destination onto a piece of rough paper.

She held the written date over the steam, and touched the flame of the lighter she had bought to light candles with, to the corner of the sheet. As the flames began to hungrily consume the paper, they began the chant:

'Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
we send to you this burning sign,  
future winds, take us now,  
our future bodies must be found,  
the ones we seek our far away,  
take us to their time and day.'

A blinding flash of light startled Phoebe and she closed her eyes against the glare. The smouldering piece of paper slipped from her grasp. After a moment, she opened her eyes. She glanced around at her surroundings and blinked. Nothing had happened. They were still in the attic, sitting around the table. "What happened?" Paige's voice startled her out of her daze. "Nothing, apparently." Piper answered dryly. Phoebe grabbed the edge of the table and used it to hoist herself to her feet. "Maybe there is something on time travel in the Book of Shadows." Her sisters followed her over to the pedestal and she flipped the book open, and began to turn pages. "Time travel, time travel…" She muttered to herself.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted. The door to the attic slowly began to open. Somebody was walking in on them…

"Er guys," Piper whispered when they realised who had just walked in. "I think the spell worked." Their future selves, were standing rooted to the spot, wide eyed, understandably surprised to be staring into their own faces. Piper stared at future Piper's heavily pregnant stomach. "We can explain." Phoebe started, slowly moving her hand away from the book.

But future Piper wasn't in the mood for explanation. With a wave of her hand she sent an explosive blast in their direction. Phoebe squealed and ducked out of harms way. The blast shattered the window instead of her body. Piper and Paige dove down beside her, and fixed her with identical angry looks. "What? At least the spell worked!"  
"Yes it did." Piper began evenly. Phoebe could sense her growing rage. "And now I'm going to blow us all to smithereens!"

A tiny flicker of an idea shone in the back of Paige's brain. "I'll be back." Paige told them. Ignoring the questions and protests, she forced her body to dissolve into white lights, and she reappeared behind her future self. Her orbing act had distracted them for a moment. "Behind you." She informed herself. Future Paige and her future sisters whirled around. Piper raised a threatening hand to send another blast flying. "No wait! It's me, Paige. I'm from the past!" Piper lowered her hand. "Piper and Phoebe are here too." She motioned for them to come out from behind the settee that they had ducked behind. They stood either side of Paige.

"What? Then why are you here?" Future Phoebe was not convinced. "Look. How would I be able to orb if I wasn't at least good?" Paige challenged. "And evil can't touch that book. You know that." Piper added. "We're here to warn and help you."  
"Just think of us as messengers." Their twins were beginning to relax now. 'Thank God.' Piper thought to herself. 'I'd hate to come here and be killed, when the only reason I came here is to stop that from happening.'

"How can we be sure?" Future Paige murmured to her sisters. "You can't." Piper answered the question. "But if you don't trust us you're dead meat." Phoebe put it simply. Their future selves tensed and their expressions hardened. "Oh, no she didn't mean…" Piper hastened to reassure them. "Er, bad choice of words sis." Paige commented.

"Well what do you mean?" Future Paige asked coldly. "Well, give us a few seconds and we'll explain everything…."

After Future Piper had called Future Leo to listen to the story, Phoebe told them all about her vision, and Leo's trip to the elders, and the attack at the manor. The three witches listened silently. When she'd finished her story, Future Piper broke the awkward silence that followed with all she could think of to say: "Erm. Sorry I tried to kill you. Especially since you're here to save my life." Paige giggled. "No problem."  
"And Our Piper's life is another reason we're here of course." Phoebe grinned.

She noticed that all of a sudden, future Paige's face was twisted in concern. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Everyone turned to look at her. "No, it's one of my charges. She's in danger. I have to go to her." Paige did a double take. "One of your charges?" She echoed. "Paige there's no time." Piper scolded her. She turned to Future Paige. "We'll come too."  
"Do you want me to come?" Leo offered. "No, Its okay. I'm a whitelighter too you know." She politely brushed him off and smiled. "We'll yell if anyone gets hurt."

The six of them linked, hands and with added boost from an extra Paige, they began to orb to wherever future Paige had sensed her charge. When their bodies were solid again, they found themselves in a narrow alley way.

A young woman dressed in strange gothic clothes, was shrinking against the dead end wall, and a dark haired man of muscular build and dressed in loose jeans and t-shirt, was trying to get to her, but apparently was having difficulty. Something was blocking his way like an invisible wall. Piper knew a protection circle when she saw one. "Hi, how are ya?" Future Phoebe's voice distracted him from trying to break through the protective circle. He slowly turned around. "Ah, about time you chicks showed." He sneered. "Chicks?" Piper commented. "You just pissed off a witch." She made a motion with her hands, trying to freeze him, but nothing happened. She tried again. "Stupid witch." He stared a chilling stare in her direction. "You have no idea what evil you're dealing with." Future Paige couldn't help but snort. "Oh Please." The demon's evil stare turned to an amused leer. "Why don't I show you?"

As they watched, his muscular form began to melt away. He was transforming. His skin was forming puddles on the ground, and his clothes ripped as he grew taller and wider. He had turned a sickening shade of brown, and his whole body had erupted in scales.

Phoebe stood paralysed, rooted to the spot. She wanted to yell a warning, but the words caught in gasps in her throat. It was the demon from her vision.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six

"Oh please, do you really think that get-up is gonna scare us?" Piper challenged, trying to keep her voice steady. She tried again to freeze time with a flick of her hand, but still her power seemed to be rendered useless. The creature leered menacingly, and then to Phoebe's horror, it raised a threatening hand…  
Phoebe's body seemed to be as useless as Piper's powers. She wanted to launch herself into the air and knock out the creature. She wanted to leap in front of Piper and take the fireball herself. She wanted to yell a warning, anything that would save her sister. But she couldn't move. She was paralysed with fear.  
All of a sudden, a hot beam of electricity shot from the demon's outstretched palm. Future Phoebe sprang from her position and with a leap through the air blocked the beam's path. She tumbled to the ground. Body trembling, she lifted a shaking hand, and through fuzzy vision, made out the red blood running slowly down her palm. The blood came from a huge wound in her stomach.  
Another bolt pierced the air and Paige orbed out of its way. "Phoebe help us damnit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Phoebe looked on helplessly. Her heart was beating a rhythm against her ribs as she willed her muscles to co-operate. Then, a sudden blaze of light caught her attention and her heart almost stopped beating altogether. A fireball burned in the demon's palm.  
"NO!" Finally shocked out of her trance, Phoebe sprang into action. She launched herself into the air and kicked the slimy, scaly fist in which the fireball burned, re-directing the supernatural weapon into one of the brick walls.  
She floored the creature with a kick to the stomach, dropped to the ground and shrank back. "Orb both Piper's, our Phoebe and our innocent outta here now!" Phoebe whirled round. She hadn't been aware that someone had called Leo.  
Leo orbed the selected Witches out of harm without question.  
Then, to the shock and bewilderment of the remaining three, the demon let out a howl of rage and disappeared in a burst of flame. "Where'd he go, why'd he go?" Paige remarked exasperated. "I don't know," Phoebe replied coldly. "But I don't like it."…

Piper jotted down the last few words of the to-do list onto a pad of paper, and ran through it with the others. "Oohhkay, the checklist." She began. "Look up the demon in the book of shadows?" Paige hauled herself up. "I'm on it."  
"Right, check. Mix the vanquishing potion for the Anubi for when we go back to the present…er…past…oh you know what I mean. Any volunteers?"  
"I'll do it." Future Piper offered. "Right, and I'll help with that. Check."  
She checked off the chosen tasks with a pencil. "Next, write a spell to take us back to the past…present…If needs be." Both Phoebe's volunteered for this. "Right. Check. And so Paige," She turned to Future Paige. "That leaves you to stay here with Amber." Piper gestured to the young witch they had just protected.  
Paige's charge was seated in the easy chair opposite under Piper's time freeze spell. Amber, who reminded Piper unpleasantly of Marcie Stedwell, (a young wiccan who had so little real magic in her blood it was beyond belief) had been so hyper-active with excitement, that Piper hadn't been able to take it any longer. With a flick of her hand, she had suspended time in desperation. "Magic for personal gain." Future Piper had scolded. To which Piper had retorted: "This is not personal gain! Shutting her up is an act of charity!"  
"I'm not staying here!" Future Paige stated defiantly. "I'll go help…myself…look in the book." And before Piper could protest, Paige had vanished…

"This is him, it's got to be!" Paige jabbed the place in the book with her finger. There was no illustration of the demon, but the description written in looping text, painted a clear mental image in her brain.  
Phoebe and future Phoebe put down their pens, and ambled over to Paige and future Paige stood flipping the yellowing pages of the book.  
Phoebe's eyes ran over the text before her. "Osiris." She read aloud. "Brown skin, scales…" she clicked her tongue as she skip read the information. "Yep that's him." 'Okay, the vanquish must be on the next page.' She turned the page. She blinked. It was blank. She flipped a few more musty pages. The rest of the pages were blank too.  
She turned back to the page on Osiris. Then, she noticed a sentence at the bottom of the page that she hadn't noticed before. "There is no known way to vanquish him." She threw the book closed angrily. "We'll find a way," Paige insisted determinedly. "And I have a way. I've got an idea…"

"Okay we need a small piece of…dragon skin? They really exist?" Piper looked up from the sheet of paper she was reading. Her clone looked confused for a moment, but then… "Oh yeah, you haven't fought it yet."  
Piper's eyes widened, but a small explosion from the potion stopped her from questioning future Piper. Future Piper had picked up the dragon skin and tossed it into the bubbling mixture.  
"Do you mind finishing this off while I see how the others are doing?" Future Piper suggested. "Sure." Piper agreed. "Thanks."  
Future Piper turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen. As she passed through the living room on her way to the stairs, she failed to notice that Amber was gone…

"So we just use the crystal cage, like before. If it was strong enough for the Source, it is strong enough for Osiris." Paige finished with a celebratory flourish. Future Piper came into the room as Paige bowed jokingly. "Okay what's the celebration?" She asked smiling. "Paige has come up with the perfect way to vanquish Osiris." Future Phoebe explained cheerfully. "Which one?" Future Piper enquired. "Past Paige…or…present..oh you know."  
Paige hastened to explain her plan. "We write a power of three vanquish spell, and we use the crystal cage like we did with the Source."  
Phoebe held up a piece of paper. "We've done the time travel spell, so we can work on the vanquish."  
Future felt a flood of relief and happiness. Everything was under control.

Piper scanned the potion method for the next ingredient. "Okay a pinch of powdered bee sting." She turned to search the wooden cabinet behind her.  
A sudden ear splitting scream startled her. "Amber?" She muttered. Piper sprinted through the dining room and into the living room. Amber wasn't their. "Amber!" she called. Oh no. This was all her fault. How could she have left Amber alone? She was bound to unfreeze. She bounded into the hallway. Glancing around she saw that the main door was slightly ajar. She jogged up to it and swung it all the way open. Stepping out onto the porch, she turned her head this way and that, scanning the deserted street. The deserted street. Where was Amber? Had the scream come from somewhere else? She hurried down the front steps to the pavement "Amber!" No answer. She must be somewhere inside. Piper turned to run back up the steps…and bumped straight into a hideous creature, with a brown and scaly body…Osiris. Piper yelled in surprise. "Where's Amber, what'd you do to her?" Piper demanded, trying to keep her terror from showing in her voice.  
"Never mind about that. That won't matter where I'm gonna send you."  
The fireball hit Piper with such force she was almost knocked off of her feet. The excruciating pain tore through her every nerve. She let out a hair raising scream as the flames burned her flesh…

A searing pain sliced through Future Piper's chest. She whimpered and sank to her knees, overcome. "Piper!" She felt Phoebe's arms around her, and she could make out the others crowding around her. "What's the matter?" She struggled to speak through the dull pain in her chest. "It's Piper." She choked. "She's dead."

Okay, that is the end of part one. Part two will be coming soon. Please review!


End file.
